Akamaru Ilang
by Ryuuta
Summary: Akamaru ilang! Kiba syok berat pas tau kandang Akamaru kosong. Hinata n Shino ngebantu Kiba nyari Akamaru. Di mana Akamaru sebenernya?


**Akamaru Ilang!!**

Summary : Akamaru ilang!! Kiba syok berat pas tau kandang Akamaru kosong. Hinata n Shino ngebantu Kiba nyari Akamaru. Di mana Akamaru sebenernya?

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh hasil minjem. Kalo udah selese ga bakal dibalikin. Hahaha -gajebo-

(o.O)

Di suatu pagi yang damai, di belakang rumah dengan khas bau anjing. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat urakan n pipi di blush on ga jelas sedang berjalan ke arah kandang yang bahkan lebih mewah dari rumahnya sambil bawa nampan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kandang, cowok bernama Kiba itu memencet tombol password buat ngebuka pintu -ceileh, segitunya.. padahal cuma kandang-

Betapa kagetnya Kiba sampai nampan yang dia bawa terjatuh di atas tanah dengan slow motion –lebay- saat melihat isi kandang. Kandangnya kosong! Kemana penghuninya??

"TIIIDAAAAKKK!!" tereak Kiba lebay sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau jatoh dengan slow motion. -sfx : petir menyambar-nyambar-

Seorang wanita dengan rambut sama-sama coklat n blush on ga jelas -satu rumah doyan banget pake blush on ga jelas- keluar sambil bawa panci yang pantatnya gosooong banget.

"Heh, adek bego! Ngapain lo tereak-tereak lebay pagi-pagi gini?!" bentak Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba -author ga begitu tau Hana itu orangnya gimana-

Kiba yang tadinya mengelepar-gelepar di tanah langsung menunjukkan muka kusut n melasss banget.

"Hiks.. Kak,.. Akamaru... Ilang...," kata Kiba sambil ngelap ingusnya pake tangan.

"Jorok banget sih, lo! Lagian itu kan cuma Akamaru. Kalo ilang, bilang ama Kaasan! Ntar juga diganti! Lo tinggal minta! Mau puddle ato Chihuahua!" bentak Hana lagi.

"Kakak bilang '**CUMA**'? Dia itu Akamaru, Kak…," kata-kata Kiba terpotong.

"Terserah! Jangan tereak lebay lagi! Kalo nggak, panci gue ntar melayang ke kepala lo!" ancam Hana sambil kembali ke dalam rumah.

"HUAA!!" Kiba kembali mengelepar-gelepar.

(o.O)

Kiba duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang catnya udah mengelupas n banyak bekas permen karet. Dia terduduk lesu, meratapi hilangnya Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya.

Seorang pemuda aneh yang memakai jas hujan -ato jaket, author ga begitu paham- mendekati Kiba. Dia ikut duduk di sebelah Kiba. Kiba ga bereaksi, masih meratapi Akamaru.

Shino, begitu orang menyebut pemuda itu -halah-, merasa kesal dicuekkin. Dia segera melepas serangga-serangga dari dalam jaketnya n langsung menyerang Kiba. Ada semut, kecoa, ulet, laba-laba, kalajengking, dkk.

Kiba tetep ga bereaksi. Padahal serangga-serangga itu udah pada merambat di seluruh tubuh. Bahkan si kalajengking berhasil masuk ke hidung Kiba! -yaiks!-

Shino nyerah n ga tega ngeliat kalajengkingnya masuk ke hidung Kiba. Dia menyandarkan punggung ke bangku dan berdehem.

"Eh, ada Shino," ucap Kiba tak berdosa. Shino cuma bisa sweatdropped

"Sejak dua jam gue ada di sini. Lo ngapain bengong di sini?" Tanya Shino setelah bangkit dari sweatdropped-nya.

"Ga papa kok, iseng aja," jawab Kiba bo'ong.

"Eh, Akamaru mana?" Tanya Shino.

Air muka Kiba berubah denger nama Akamaru. Tangisnya meledak lagi, "HUAAA!!"

Shino kelabakan ngadepin Kiba yang tiba-tiba nangis. Dia berniat pergi tapi ga jadi saat seorang gadis bermata lavender menghampiri mereka.

"Ki.. Kiba-kun ke.. kenapa?" Tanya Hinata pada Shino yang udah siap-siap pergi. -bener ga sih Hinata manggil Kiba pake –kun?-

"Ga tau. Bukan salah gue!" sahut Shino ngeri.

"Ki..Kiba-kun kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Kiba yang masih nangis lebay.

"HUAAA!! AKAMARU ILANG!!" jawab Kiba sambil nangis, bikin Hinata mau pingsan.

"Emang ilang di mana?" Tanya Shino.

"Kalo gue tau namanya bukan ilang, doooonnkkk!!" jawab Kiba overrrrr lebay.

Hinata n Shino sweatrdropped…

"Yang sabar ya, Kiba-kun," kata Hinata prihatin.

Tiba-tiba Kiba beranjak dari duduknya, "Anterin gue,"

"Kemana?" Tanya Shino.

"Ke kantor Hokage ato markas ANBU,"

"Buat… apa?" giliran Hinata yang penasaran.

"Gue mau ngelaporin kalo Akamaru ilang!!"

Kiba sukses mengganti blush on coklatnya dengan ungu atas bantuan Shino -bahasa gaulnya dari dihajar-

"Lo kira-kira dong! Masa cuma Akamaru aja sampe ANBU yang nyari?!" Shino protes.

"Lo bilang '**CUMA'**?? Lagian, emang salah kalo ngelaporin Akamaru ke ANBU?? Kucing yang namanya Tora aja -kucing yang sering dicari buat misi D-Rank itu, lho!!- sampe dilaporin ke Hokage!!"

"Emang elo bisa ngebayar jasa genin yang bisa nemuin Akamaru?? Lagian gue ragu genin bisa nemuin Akamaru. Elo yang chuunin aja nggak bisa!"

"Jadiin ini misi S-Rank, donk!!" Kiba udah di luar kendali.

"Ki… Kiba-kun jangan keterlaluan..," Hinata ternyata ikut emosi juga -pernah liat Hinata emosi?-.

"Hinata aja sependapat ama gue!"

"Lo tega hidup gue menderita gara-gara pisah ama _soulmate_ gue??"

"Ya… enggak sih… Tapi… dicari kita… bertiga kan… bisa…," kata Hinata.

"Beneran, Hinata?" tereak Kiba sambil mencekal lengan Hinata. Hinata jadi parno.

"Gue ogah!" Shino menyela.

"Shi… Shino-kun…?"

"Lo kok gitu sih ama temen? Kita khan dulu satu tim! Lo ga setia kawin, eh, kawan banget, sih!"

Shino tetep ogah. Kiba n Hinata juga tak gentar ngebujuk Shino.

Akhirnya, setelah musyawarah yang membutuhkan 3 hari pertimbangan -ga ding! Cuma 3 bulan! Eh, tambah ngawur… Ya sutralah…-, Shino bersedia genjatan senjata! Eh, ngebantu Kiba nyari Akamaru.

"Ma..makasih ya, pren.. Kalian mau bantu nyari Akamaru, hiks," kata Kiba di sela tangis harunya.

"Namanya juga teman," timpal Hinata.

"Iya. Dipikir-pikir ga pa-pa deh ngebantu elo. Gue juga lagi libur misi," jawab Shino.

Alhasil, dimulailah petualangan Kiba The Explorer untuk mencari Akamaru.

(o.O)

Di sisi lain, seorang laki-laki muka ga jelas -coz mukanya muter-muter kaya lollipop-, sedang bermain bersama Akamaru. Mereka lagi main Frisbee, lompat tali, bahkan gobag sodor! –tau gobag sodor ga?-

"Woy, Tobi, un! Udahan maennya, un! Kita ada tugas nih, un!" seru Deidara sambil bikin burung-burungan dari lempung.

"Bentar, senpai! Tobi lagi nyari Frisbee yang dilempar Akamaru, nih! Dari tadi ga ketemu," jawab Tobi sambil ngaduk-aduk semak.

Deidara ngowoh ngeliat partnernya nungging. Bukan karena posisi nunggingnya, tapi lebih ke Frisbee yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baka, un! Frisbee-nya di belakang elo, un!"

"Hah?" Tobi langsung ngebalik pantatnya, maksudnya.. gitu deh! Susah dijelasin -gajebo-

"Ketemu!! Akamaru, ini Frisbee-nya! Sekarang giliran kamu yang nyari, ya?" tereak Tobi. Akamaru yang sedari tadi tidur karena lama nungguin Tobi jadi langsung tegak berdiri.

"Udahan maennya, un. Kita harus cepetan berangkat, un," kata Deidara sambil melompat ke burung betet lempungnya.

"Ajak Akamaru ya, senpai?" pinta Tobi.

"Ga pake, un! Ntar dia ngeganggu, un!" tolak Deidara.

"Senpai ja'at! Senpai aja bawa burung betet!" tereak Tobi yang kumat psikopat-nya.

"Argh, un! Terserah, un!" Deidara sumpek. Dalam hati nyumpah-nyumpahin Pein gara-gara dipartnerin sama makhluk Tuhan paling psikopat itu.

Akhirnya, dua Akatsuki itu berangkat. Dei naek burung lempungnya, Akamaru naek Tobi -hah?-

(o.O)

Kiba, Shino, n Hinata udah loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain selama 4 jam.

Dari tadi nggak ada tanda-tanda Akamaru. Penciuman Kiba juga jadi soak gara-gara nangis n idungnya ngeluarin ingus mulu -author juga lagi kena flu berat nih T.T ada yang tau obat flu yang alami ga?-

"Kib, istirahat ya?" pinta Shino.

"Ntar aja napa, sih? Akamaru belom ketemu, nih! Lo tega hidup gue merana gara-gara ga ada Akamaru?! Jadi cowok lemah banget, sih!" omel Kiba.

"Bukan gue! Tuh, Hinata dari tadi udah mau pingsan gara-gara dehidrasi," timpal Shino.

Hinata mukanya udah merah banget! Kayak tiap ketemu Naruto-kun. Ga tau kenapa dia belom pingsan sejak 2 jam lalu.

"I.. iya deh! Istirahat 3 menit,"

"Lo gila ya ngorbanin temen sendiri?!" Shino agak emosi -belom pernah liat Shino emosi, kan?-

"Trus lo pikir Akamaru juga bukan temen gue?! Lagian dia udah jadi temen gue lebih lama dari

elo berdua!" Kiba ikutan emosi. Hinata mau nengahin tapi ga kuat.

Walhasil, dua makhluk Tuhan yang lagi emosi itu berantem. Berantemnya pun aneh. Mereka ejek-ejekan.

"Dasar bau anjing!" Shino memulai.

"Dasar sampah sarang lalat!" Kiba ga mau kalah.

"Ud.. udah.. kalian jangan.. bertengkar..," Hinata berusaha melerai. Tapi mereka ga ngerespon.

Hinata capek n langsung duduk bersandar di bawah pohon beringin yang konon katanya ga angker banget. Dari kejauhan Hinata ngeliat dua orang manusia abstrak dengan jubah hitam dan corak awan yang jueleknya naudzubillah. Yang bikin Hinata kaget adalah sesuatu yang ada di atas punggung salah satu dari mereka.

"Dasar penyebar virus rabies!" Shino masih ngotot -udah pernah liat Shino ngotot?-

"Dasar penyebar DBD, TBC, ayan, psikopat!" Kiba udah mulai ngaco.

"A.. Aka.. Akamaru..," Hinata berkata sangaaaaat pelan.

Kiba, yang seluruh inderanya hanya peka pada rangsangan kata 'Akamaru', langsung mendekati Hinata.

"Gara-gara kamu, Kib! Hinata jadi ikutan psikopat!" Shino nyalahin Kiba.

"Bukan gue! Lo napa, Hin?" Tanya Kiba.

"A.. Aka.. Akamaru..," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dua orang abstrak tadi yang semakin mendekat.

Kiba n Shino noleh. Karena mata Kiba menangkap bayangan Akamaru, dia langsung girang over sambil menghampiri dua manusia abstrak itu.

Shino n Hinata ngikutin Kiba yang larinya cuepeeeeet banget.

Saat mereka berhadapan dengan dua manusia abstrak tadi -diledakin Dei gara-gara doi dibilang abstrak mulu-, Kiba jadi agak keder juga.

"Hah, i.. itu khan yang ngalahin Sabaku no Gaara," bisik Shino pada Kiba.

"I.. iya.. gue ju.. juga ..ta.. tau!" ujar Kiba keder.

"Heh, un! Ngapain kalian brenti di situ, un? Kita mau lewat nih, un. Ato jangan-jangan kalian

polisi yang ngadain razia orang cakep, un? Wah, gue ketangkep dong, un!" kata Deidara ngaco banget.

"Sapa juga yang polisi? Ki.. kita mau.. minta Akamaru balik, un! " eh, Kiba jadi ketularan Deidara -sebenernya author yang ketularan Deidara-

"Sapa lo bernai-berani ngopy trademark gue, un!" geram Deidara.

Akamaru yang tadinya ketiduran saking enaknya digendong Tobi jadi bangun pas ngedenger suara majikan kesayangannya.

"Guk!" Akamaru menggonggong riang.

"Akamaru, kamu nggak boleh ninggaling Tobi! Tobi sayang Akamaru!' Tobi langsung mengikat Akamaru pake karet gelang yang rencananya mau dipake buat ngiket Sanbi.

"Akamaru, bertahanlah!" kata Kiba sok pahlawan.

"Jadi kalian mau minta Akamaru balik, un?!" bentak Deidara.

"Iya!" Kiba sok lantang.

Deidara ngeliat ke arah Tobi yang lagi meluk Akamaru sambil berurai airmata -ngibul!! Tobi khan pake topeng!- Kemudian memandang tiga anak yang ada di depannya.

Terjadilah adegan plotot-plotoan mata. Deidara agak keder juga pas mlototin Hinata. Coz tuh cewek manis juga .

Setelah 3 hari 3 malam -maruk!-, Deidara bersuara.

"Kalian bener-bener mau ngambil Akamaru, un?!" suara Deidara dinaikkin biar sangar kayak preman. Tapi Kiba dkk dengernya malah kayak suara banci kaleng perempatan yang lagi nyanyi dengan suara yang sangat merdu alias merusak dunia.

"Iya!" Kiba ngulangin. Dalam hati takut juga kalo Deidara itu bener-bener banci kaleng yang suka nyolekin cowok ganteng -Kiba berasa ganteng?! Plisss duech!-.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Ya udah ambil aja, un. Gue ga butuh, un," kata Deidara enteng.

Tobi menjerit psikopat. Kiba berteriak kegirangan. Keduanya divonis akan menjadi pasien baru RSJ! Sedang Hinata, Shino, n Deidara cukup sweatdropped dengan tertib.

Setelah acara seserahan Akamaru yang berlangsung dengan derai airmata, Kiba dkk n Deidara+Tobi pamitan. Akamaru langsung naek ke punggung Kiba, minta gendong.

Di perjalanan, Tobi nangis terus. Bikin Deidara sakit telinga.

"HUAAA!! AKAMARU JANGAN PERGI!!" ronta Tobi yang diseret di ekor burung betet Deidara.

"Udah dong, un! Malu-maluin aja, un! Akamaru khan cuma anjing, un!" kata Deidara.

"TOBI PENGEN PUNYA ANJING, HUAAA!!" jerit Tobi makin psikopat.

"Argh, un! Diem napa, un! Ntar gue bikinin, un!" Deidara kelepasan.

"Beneran, senpai?" Tanya Tobi girang n mendadak brenti nangisnya.

Deidara menghela nafas. Dia langsung bikin satu anjing dari lempungnya.

Tobi girang over dapet anjing dari Deidara. Dia langsung bawa anjing itu lari-larian.

"Senpai! Makasih! Sekarang Tobi serasa Paris Hilton!" tereak Tobi di sela larinya.

Yup, Deidara ngebikinin Tobi anjing Chihuahua yang mirip kayak punya Paris Hilton. Tadinya sih mau bikin anjing herder, tapi ga jadi.

"Terserah, un! Tapi mau gimanapun, anjing itu tetep dari lempung peledak gue, un. Asal gue ga kelepasan bilang 'Katsu'…"

DUARRR!!

Tobi yang lagi lari-larian sama Tinkerbell ,anjing chihuahuanya, langsung mental ke belakang dengan jubah yang rombeng-rombeng.

"HUA!! TINKERBELL TOBI MELEDAK!!" Tobi kembali nangis psikopat. Deidara ngeliat sambil ngowoh.

(o.O)

**Author : Yap, inilah ending dari first fic-ku yang gajebo banget. Maksud hati bikin humor, eh, yang nongol malah bikin rusak mata. Gomen, ne…**

**Kiba : Gue mau makasih banget sama Author yang jadiin gue n Akamaru tokoh utama dalam fic pertamanya.**

**Akamaru : Guk!**

**Shino : Gue juga makasih banget ada yang ngasih gue porsi banyak dalam fic yang tokoh utamanya bukan gue walopun gue jadi OOC banget -sebenernya ga ikhlas jadi OOC-.**

**Hinata : Te.. terima kasih ju.. juga buat yang udah baca..**

**Deidara : Jangan lupa review, ya, un! -ngedipin mata-**

**Author : Yup, jangan lupa review. Terserah isinya mau apa aja. Asal sopan n tidak menyangkut sex dan SARA -halah-**

**Hinata : Ki.. kita pamit dulu…**

**Author : Jaa, ne!**

**Tobi : Tinkerbell Tobi meledak, hiks… -digaplok Deidara-**


End file.
